


Snowmen

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Becky and AJ build snowmen





	Snowmen

AJ watches as Becky plops down in the snow.  He can’t help but laugh a little.  He’s never met anyone quite like Becky before and he knows he can’t let her go.  As he approaches her, he can see that she’s rolling a snowball.

L, if I’m gonna help

“If you plan on attacking, give me warning,” AJ says with a laugh.

 

Becky looks up at him and beams.  “Then it wouldn’t be an attack, now would it?” she asks.  “But I’m not planning an attack.  You’re safe.”  She tugs on his arm.  “Come down here with me.”

 

AJ laughs softly as he moves to sit beside her.  “Okay, so what are you doing?”

 

“Building a snowman.”  She smiles over at him.  “And you’re gonna help.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Yes.”  

 

“Well, if I’m gonna help wouldn’t it be better if I wasn’t sitting next you so I could start on another section?”

 

“Not if I want to do this first…”  Becky launches herself at AJ, causing him to fall back with a laugh.  She kisses him.

 

“Well, you can do that whenever you want.”

 

“Good to know.”  She kisses him again before pushing herself off him.  “Now let’s go.”

 

AJ stands to the side after the finish and watches as Becky adds the scarf around the snowman.  He can’t help but smile as he watches her.  He loves how excited she is about this.  When she moves to stand beside him, AJ slides his arm around her.  

 

“Looks good,” he says.  “Looks lonely though.”

 

Becky looks up at him as she wraps her arms around his middle.  “Hmm… I guess we should fix that.”

  
Before long, they have a small snowman family in the yard.  Becky claps excitedly when the finish.  “It’s perfect,” she says.

 

AJ looks down at her.  “So are you,” he responds before he leans down and kisses her softly.  “I can’t believe I just built a snowman family.”


End file.
